


A NIGHT AT A NEW FAMILY HOME!

by CosmicMORT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicMORT/pseuds/CosmicMORT
Summary: A small fic/scene in Harry’s and Draco’s married life after the arrival of their son and their thoughts. This is my 1st ever fic ;pplease read!!!





	A NIGHT AT A NEW FAMILY HOME!

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this fic or anything recognizable in here do not belong to me but to JK Rowling and WB. 'Cept for the baby and the plot line of this little ficlet!!! 

SUMMARY;-  
A small fic/scene in Harry’s and Draco’s married life after the arrival of their son and their thoughts.

ENJOY! :)

A NIGHT AT A NEW FAMILY HOME!

The nearly dark room, lit only by the flames burning in hearth of the large fireplace at one side of the lounge room, the grandfather clock sitting atop it read 2:08 in the morning, the silence of the room was only disturbed by soft whines of an infant and a soft soothing voice of reassurance and sweet nothings trying to stop the fussing baby.  
The voice started singing a lullaby in that same soothing tone, the figure cradling the baby in his arms gently rocked back and forth in the rocking chair in front of the fireplace placed sideways, the flames casting a glow to a beautiful face, with dark hair covering a part of it and bright emerald eyes looking even more unearthly and beautiful in firelight gazing softly down at the baby in his arms with pure love. The baby stopped crying and was cradled into a deep sleep, the voice didn’t stopped until reassured the baby won’t we wake up and start again.

The figure watching the scene unfold before their eyes enter their room and stopped just behind the rocking chair and put their arms around the shoulders on the one sitting on it and bent down to rest their chin in the junction between neck and shoulder nuzzling the neck of the sitting figure. The one sitting didn’t moved, focused in just the small bundle in his arms. 

The figure behind him spoke gently so to not wake the week old baby in the arms “You’re still weak, you should rest”.   
“Hmmhmmn” The other replied and continued after a few minutes passed. “He is beautiful” with a small sigh still not looking at the other.  
Finally moving his gaze and meeting the eyes of the love of his life. The other figure leaned in kissing him softly in the lips “We made a miracle, didn’t we?”.  
“Draco….” The word was breathed, Harry was speechless from the reply, clearly hearing the softness in it, so much love and affection and proudness lying in those mercury orbs of his husband and kissed him softly in the lips with all the love he was feeling. Draco sighed after the kiss, overwhelmed by all the love and happiness he was feeling, it’s all is like his heart will burst out of his chest, as they gazed down at once at the small precious life they created together. After a few more minutes of watching their son sleeping peacefully Harry started getting up and Draco helped him. Together they made their way out of the room and into the hall to the staircase; the fire vanished with a wave of Draco’s hand before he stepped out of the room joining his husband of three years. 

Together they climbed the stairs and then turned right in the corridor for the second door which leads them to the nursery which lit up softly from the green and gold orb in the centre of the room automatically at the presence of people as they entered the room.   
They made their way to the bassinet further in the room near the window from which the stars can be seen twinkling in the night sky through the glass. The window is spelled so that nobody can see inside. From outside it’s just a plane wall with nothing on it, but from inside the scenery changes according to the babies needs like, when sleeping it’s a dark starry clear night sky and other time a sunny day to evening cycle or it can be changed by the adults the charm it otherwise. Harry then put their son in the bassinet and they both stared their son with pure adoration and pride for a little longer just basking in his sight, and then slowly made their way to the door at the side of one wall at left, to their own master bedroom which was adjoined to the nursery. Entering the room they both stripped out of their night robes standing in just sleeping pants, ironically enough Harry in green and Draco in red significantly wearing each other’s colors smiling softly at each other after seeing it. 

They both climbed into the kink sized bed snuggling closer to each other, both of them had the same thought in mind that how far they had come in their lives, from where they had started from hating each other and the most vicious rivals in school of their whole generation to becoming friends then falling in love overcoming every ups and downs in their way to marrying each other and finally having a true family of their own. Both vowing to love and protect their family and their beautiful miracle from any and every harm that may come their way to destroy what they have created with every ounce of their lives, not knowing the other has the same thought in their head as their own.

With a last thought of their son – Arawn Severus Potter-Malfoy-Black, closing their eyes seeing his face all pink, the small nose, red lips, his toothless gummy smiles and the brilliantly sparkling, enchanting forest green eyes with silver outlining the pupil and flecks of it in his irises that give them magical sparkle become their reason to live, their very existence in such a short time, every smile of him making every danger and hardships they had overcome to this point worth it.  
And finally they both were pulled in to a deep sleep, dreaming of happy moments with gentle smile on their lips.   
Only Merlin knows how much they deserved it!!!!

 

A/N: {ARAWN= Celtic deity who was the lord of Annwfn (the other world or the land of fairies)}. 

 

Thank you to everybody who took time from their busy lives to read this fic.  
Please review. I would love to know about my first attempt to writing anything ever. But cut some slack, and be gentle. Creative criticism is appreciated or any pointers on any grammar/spelling/ otherwise mistakes. English is not my native language.


End file.
